The Illusion Land
by KaryaTulis
Summary: Illusion Land, sebuah Pulau damai dan tentram, tapi semua berubah ketika... Silahkan baca kelanjutannya sendiri. WARNING: GAJE,ABAL!
1. Awal Mula Cerita

Hallo Minna~ saya author baru disini. Jadi mohon maaf jika cerita yagn saya bawakan hari kali ini sangatlah jelek.

Oke langsung mulai saja ceritanya.

Clockwork Present's

The Illusion Land

* * *

"GYAHHHH"  
"LARI!"  
"ARGHHH….."  
"UWWWAAAA!"

Teriakan…

Ya beginilah suasana saat ini.

Bola api meteor menjatuhi bumi. Rakyat kota yang sibuk menyelamatkan diri. Rumah-rumah yang terbakar.

Illusion Land, atau biasa disebut Pulau Illusi. Pulau besar yang memiliki kota, salah satunya kota Agberd. Dulunya kota ini damai dan aman-aman saja, tetapi sejak 2 hari yang lalu, Pulau ini sudah menjadi lautan api. Yah, semuanya disebabkan oleh salah satu spirit api. Di Pulau ini, ada berbagai macam spirit. Mulai dari, Api,Air,Tanah,Udara,Petir,Cahaya, dan lain lagi. Tetapi spirit yang paling brutal adalah api. Nama spirit itu adalah 'Salamander'. Tubuhnya bukan berbentuk seperti namanya, Salamander, tetapi dia berbentuk seperti Iblis raksasa dengan kepala api yang menjalar, taring besarnya, badan yang besar. Para spirit sebenarnya tidak ingin kalau 'Salamander' menghancurkan kota. Tapi tak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Seharusnya spirit Air bisa menghentikannya, tetapi dia sudah lama menghilang.

* * *

Warga kota Abgerd yang selamat pun mengungsi ke kota Berks. Disana warga yang selamat menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan kota mereka. Warga kota Berks menjadi kasihan melihat warga kota Agberd, mereka pun mengijinkan mereka tinggal di kota mereka.

Tapi….

Kelegaan itu tak berjalan lama, 3 hari kemudian, kota Berks diserang oleh 'Salamander' sekarang warga kota Abgerd dan Berks mengungsi kekota lain. Mereka pergi cukup jauh, ke kota Vergard. Mereka pun bercerita ke warga kota Vergard. Warga Vergard merasa ketakutan, mereka pun memanggil Ratu mereka, memberitahukan situasi yang lagi gawat.

"Yang mulia, maaf mengganggu, warga kota kita ingin berbicara dengan Anda," seorang pengawal kerajaan bertekuk lutut dihadapan sang Ratu.

"Hmmm… baiklah, suruh mereka pergi ke Balai Kota," perintah sang ratu.

"Baik Yang Mulia," pengawal itu pun pergi.

"Jadi sudah mulai ya…" sang Ratu bergumam sebentar lalu pergi.

* * *

Balai kota sudah dipenuhi warga kota Agberd,Berks, dan Vergard.

"Yang mulia Ratu akan memasuki tempat pidato, mohon tenang," seorang pengawal kerajaan memberi isyarat untuk mendiamkan penduduk kota. Penduduk kota yang tadi rebut sekarang diam dan menunggu Ratu muncul.

Sang Ratu pun muncul, dia berjalan kearah podium pidato dengan lemah gemulai. Para warga pun dibuat takjub olehnya.

"Selamat Siang warga kota Agberd,Berks, dan kotaku. Aku dengar dari pengawal kerajaan, bahwa kalian ingin menyampaikan sesuatu apa itu? Tolong diwakilkan oleh Raja dari warga kota Agberd dan Berks," Ratu itu kemudian menyuruh Raja dari kota Agberd dan Berks maju.

"Ehem.. baiklah, saya Raja dari kota Agberd ingin menyampaikan peringatan tentang serangan spirit Api 'Salamander'. Kota kami diserang dengan 'Salamander', padahal kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Jadi aku mohon, biarkan kami tinggal dikota ini."

Ratu itu hanya diam menyaksikan Raja dari kota Agberd berpidato.

"Saya dari kota Berks. Yang ingin saya sampaikan sama dengan Raja dari kota Agberd, kami juga mohon ijin supaya boleh tinggal disini."

Ratu itu tetap diam dan kemudian berdiri.

"Aku ijinkan kalian tinggal dikota ini, tetapi ada 1 hal yang harus kita lakukan,"

"A-apa itu yang mulia Ratu?"

"Kau tau? Bahwa pulau ini punya suatu ramalan tentang kegelapan?"

"Iya…"

"Kegelapan itu bisa musnah oleh seorang yang dating secara misterius, dia mampu mengendalikan spirit,"

"Jadi… kita harus mencari tau siapa orang itu…"

* * *

To Be Continued.

HUWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA! Pendek ya? Atau jelek? T_T

Gomen, ni masih pembukanya, sori kalau pendek =w=

Oh iya saya sengaja belum memberi nama kepada Ratu, dan Raja-raja nya :3 nanti chapter selanjutnya udah ada kok,, tenang aja.

Oh ya kalau ada yang mau review saya bersyukur, kalau gak ada pun gak apa-apa.

1 lagi, saya usahakan update cerita setiap hari Jumat, pukul 02.00 WIB dini hari. Jadi tunggu aja updatenya.

Spirit disini bukan spirit kaya cerita anime yg baru ini. (saya gak berani nyebut judulnya) jadi spirit disini kaya roh gitu, bisa ngendalikan elemen masing-masing.

Oke sekian dulu, saya mau tidur, tunggu Jumat depan for Chapter 2, Jaa nee~


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo minna~ saya balik lagi

Kali ini saya akan membawakan cerita lanjutan yang kemaren!

Dan ya terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview, saya usahakan karya saya yang 1 ini akan bagus.

Langsung aja…

* * *

The Illusion Land

Chapter 2

Someone POV

"Uhmmm, dimana aku?" aku mengelus belakang kepalaku yang terasa sakit.

"Hei anak muda, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya seorang pria pauh baya sedang membawa cangkul. Aku sedikit takut.

"Ehh.. i…iyaa… umm, ngomong-ngomong ini dimana ya?" aku bertanya kepada pria itu.

"Hm? Kau tidak ingat? Kau memangnya dating dari kota mana?"

"A..aku tidak ingat sama sekali, yang aku ingat adalah, gelap. Itu saja, oh iya, dan belakang kepalaku terasa sakit,"

"Oh, mungkin kau dirampok atau semacamnya,"

"Ahh, aku baru ingat, aku berada didalam kamarku, tetapi, tiba-tiba ada cahaya gelap yang menarikku, dan aku terjatuh,"

"Dikamarmu? Apa kau gila? Sudahlah, daripada berbicara ditengah hutan begini, lebih baik kau ikut aku kerumahku, kita bisa berbicara disana,"

"Baiklah, terima kasih pak, oh iya kita belum berkenalan, namaku Len Kagamine,"

"Oh iya, maaf aku terbawa suasana, aku Dell Zeinfart, ayo kita kerumah ku sekarang, istriku pasti sudah menunggu ku dirumah,"

"Baiklah,"

Aku dan Dell pun pergi meninggalkan tempat kami bicara tadi, menuju rumah Dell.

End Someone POV

Dibalik pohon tak jauh dari tempat Len dan Dell berdiri, ada sepasang mata yang mengintip, sambil berbisik.

"Dia… telah datang…"

Sepasang mata itupun hilang setelah tiupan angin berhembus dan menyebabkan daun-daun kering berterbangan.

* * *

Di Kerajaan Vergard, terlihat banyak warga yang cemas dan takut akan kedatangan 'Salamander' sang spirit api. Tetapi banyak juga warga yang terlihat santai, namun juga tetap waspada.

Ratu kerajaan Vergard tekah menyuruh utusannya untuk mencari 'seseorang' misterius, yang dapat menyelamatkan mereka, dia berharap utusannya itu dapat menemukannya.

Namun sudah 3 hari, utusannya tidak kembali, Ratu Vergard takut jikalau utusannya itu tidak selamat dalam pencarian 'seseorang' itu. Dia juga merasa bersalah. Malam itu, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur besarnya kemudian pergi menyelinap ke kandang kuda, ditungganginya kuda itu, dan pergi meninggalkan kotanya. Ya, dia berniat mencari 'seseorang' itu sendiri.

Keesokan harinya, para pengawal dan semua anggota staff di kerajaan itu panik. Panik karena Ratu mereka hilang. Semua orang yang berada dalam istana itu pun merasa takut, jika sang ratu dalam bahaya. Maka, semua prajurit dan pengawal kerajaan pun pergi mencari sang ratu.

Sementara itu, sang ratu yang sudah pergi dari malam itu sedang terlelap dibawah sebuah kolong jembatan, yang terletak jauh dari kotanya. Dia tidur dengan wajah kelelahannya setelah menempuh perjalanan yang panjang.

* * *

Di rumah Dell, terdapat 4 orang yang sedang duduk manis diruang makan dirumah kecil ini. Dia adalah, Len, Dell, istri Dell yang bernama Haku, dan anaknya yang bernama Piko.

"Ayo silahkan dimakan, jangan malu-malu," Haku menyuguhkan semangkuk bubur dedak tanpa lauk ke Len. Tapi Len menunjukkan wajah kurang nyaman.

"Uhmm, apakah kita bisa makan nasi?" Tanya Len.

Haku pun menatap wajah suaminya, Dell sebentar dan kemudian tertawa,

"Hahahaha! Nasi itu dimakan saat panen besar-besaran, tapi sekarang lagi musim kemarau, jadi yah kita hanya bisa makan bubur ini saja," jawab Haku.

"Sudahlah, kau makan saja ini, kalau kau mau makan nasi, lebih baik kau bantu aku diladang saja, bagaimana?" Tanya Dell.

"Eh, baiklah, yang penting makan nasi,"

"Kau begitu semangat anak muda," Dell beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil cangkulnya.

"Ini, kau harus bekerja sungguh-sungguh. Ayo langsung pergi saja kita,"

"Ok,"

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke ladang. Di perjalanan…

"Hey Len, sebenarnya kamu dari mana sih? Tokyo itu dimana?"

"Masa, bapak tidak tau?"

"Len, jangan panggil bapak, panggil Paman saja, aku belum tua-tua amat kok,"

"Eh, baiklah paman, tapi Tokyo itu kan terkenal, begini, Tokyo itu ibukota Negara Jepang, yang terletak di Pulau Jepang," Len menjelaskan kepada Dell.

"Pulau Jepang? Dimana itu?" Len mulai kesal karena Dell terus bertanya-tanya dimana itu Jepang.

Saat mereka berjalan, tak jauh dari situ terdengar suara rintihan gadis kecil.

"Paman, kau mendengar suara itu?"

"Ya… suara itu terdengar dari balik semak itu, ayo kita cek, siapa tau dia butuh bantuan,"

"Baik,"

Mereka berdua pun menuju semak dan melihat sesosok gadis kecil dengan rambut biru panjang dengan tanda pusaran angin topan didahinya sedang merintih kesakitan. Len yang melihat itu langsung menuju gadis itu.

"Hey.. kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh? A..aku tidak.. apa-apa.. shhh," gadis itu merintih kesakitan.

"Bagaimana bisa tidak apa-apa? Lihat kakimu berdarah, kenapa bisa begini?" Len khawatir dengan gadis malang itu.

"Aku dikejar oleh penjahat, saat aku berlari, aku terjatuh dan ya beginilah nasibku, shhh," gadis malang itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kau, sini aku obati," Len kemudian mengobati kaki gadis itu.

"Uh… Terima kasih,"

"Iya tidak apa-apa."

"Hey Len, kau bawa saja anak itu kerumahku, aku pergi berladang dulu," kata Dell.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, anak itu sedang terluka, aku bisa kerja sendiri kok," Dell menghentikan perkataan Len.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa bawakan aku beras ya," Len bercanda.

"Hahaha, kau ini… baiklah akan kuusahakan, kau hati-hati membawa gadis itu ya,"

"Iya, kau juga,"

Kini Len dan Dell berpisah, Len kerumah Dell dengan membawa gadis yang terluka itu, sedangkan Dell pergi keladang untuk berkerja.

"Mari, mau aku bantu kau berdiri?"

"Ah, tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri, Awww.." Gadis itu mencoba berdiri tetapi karena kakinya terluka cukup parah, dan dia terjatuh.

"Kau ini…" Len pun menggendong anak itu dipunggungnya.

"Terima kasih uhhh…"

"Panggil aku Len aja,"

"Uh, terima kasih, Len-nii"

"Oh ya, namamu siapa?" Len bertanya sambil menggendong gadis itu.

"Aku, namaku Historia,"

"Historia.. nama panjangmu?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Huh… baiklah kenapa kau bisa sampai kena kejar penjahat? Apa kau berbuat salah?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku…"

"Sudahlah nanti saja kau menerangkannya, kita harus bergegas, luka yang aku obati tadi belum sepenuhnya sembuh," Len pun mempercepat langkah kakinya.

* * *

Sementara itu…

Someone POV

"Uhh, dimana aku?" aku terbangun, dan melihat sekeliling, ya, aku sekarang berada di bawah kolong jembatan, aku baru ingat kemarin aku pergi dari istana ku untuk mencari orang misterius yang mampu mengalahkan Salamander.

"Aku harus melanjutkan perjalananku," aku pun menuju tempat kuda yang aku ikat, saat aku mau menaikinya, kuda ku pun meloncat, aku terpental kebelakang dan terjatuh, sementara kuda ku pergi menjauh meninggalkanku.

"Ah tidak… bagaimana aku mau pergi?" aku pun berdiri. Aku sekarang bingung aku harus kemana.

"Apakah aku harus kembali ke istana? Ahhh! Itu terlalu jauh, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan,"

* * *

Sementara ratu berpikir, kekacauan terjadi di istananya.

"Kita harus mencari pengganti ratu sekarang juga, kalau tidak sistem pemerintahan bisa kacau, bagaimana kalau putri Lenka, sepupu sang ratu, yang kita angkat sebagai ratu?" Tanya seorang pejabat istana.

"Tapi menurut undang-undang yang berlaku, umur minimal buat seorang yang menjadi ratu haruslah 17 tahun, sedangkan putri Lenka masih berumur 14 tahun," pejabat istana yang lain angkat bicara.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang memimpin untuk sementara," seorang pria tiba-tiba muncul kedalam ruangan para pejabat istana.

"Ka…kau?"

"Hai, lama tidak berjumpa,"

"Dasar, kau penghianat, seharusnya kau tidak boleh masuk kawasan istana lagi, 'Kaito the Traitor',"

"Hahaha, lucu sekali, julukan itu sudah tak berlaku bagiku lagi, lagipula akulah satu-satunya keluarga ratu yang sudah berumur diatas 17 tahun, dan aku juga pantas menjadi pemimpin untuk sementara,"

"Uhh, bagaimana ini,"

"Kita tidak ada jalan lain,"

"Baiklah, Kaito, dengan ini kau kami angkat menjadi pemimpin sementara sampai ratu ditemukan,"

"Baiklah aku menerima dengan senang hati," Pria itu, Kaito menunduk sambil menampakkan sebuah seringai yang bermakna sesuatu.

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa makna seringai dari Kaito? Siapa itu Historia? Dan bagaimana nasib ratu? Nantikan di chapter 3.

* * *

To be Continued.

Waaah~ capek nian, DX

Maaf kalau nama ratunya belum dikasi tau, tapi apakah reader tau siapa :3 dan maaf lagi jika cerita karangan saya ini jelek :( masih newbie :(

Sebenarnya mau update hari Juma't, berhubung masa berlaku paket Internet saya Kamis udah habis, jadinya saya update hari ini :( Gomen ya…

Oh ya terima kasih banyak yang udah membaca dan mereview (walaupun Cuma 1) gak apa-apa kok.

Yaudah chapter 3 akan diupdate tergantung isi dompet Author ya, (maklum make modem colok XD)

Oke saya akan tutup. Selamat membaca Chapter 2 ini :D


End file.
